Conflicted Hearts
by Likeafrog
Summary: Harry’s life was unstable as it was. He couldn’t plan for the future, he couldn’t depend on much, not with the war going on. The last thing he needed was for a beautiful, elegant stranger, to make everything more confusing. HG, HOC. AU post HBP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU after HBP! This is Harry's 6th year, my style :). All creds to JKR, except for Marie who belongs to me.

Chapter One: A Veela, and A Vampire

Professor McGonagall stopped Harry as he was leaving the great hall after dinner, and bid him walk with her back towards Gryffindor tower. He waved Hermione and Ron on, a little apprehension building inside of him, before he asked,

"Yes, Professor?"

"Your Herbology marks, Harry." She said, going straight to the point. Harry could see her frustration in her face, her lips pressed tightly together, eyebrows knit. So that was what this was about. He asked himself again why exactly he had taken Herbology; it wasn't necessary for becoming an auror, and he wasn't exactly planning on going into gardening.

McGonagall waited for his reply, upon being disappointed, she elaborated;

"Three failing grades in three weeks, on practical exams? In the first month of school?"

"Yes, I know, Professor" Harry responded. Herbology had been the last thing on his mind these past few weeks.

"You have an obligation to the house and to the team, Harry! You know what happens if you can't keep your grades up! The team can't suffer the loss of its captain and seeker. So, I have take the liberty of assigning you a tutor." She told him, her expression indicating that the matter was not up for discussion.

"Neville--?" Harry started to ask, before McGonagall cut him off.

"Not Mr. Longbottom. Your tutor will be a Ravenclaw sixth year by the name of-Marie Prince. You will have sessions every Friday, at 6:30 in greenhouse three, starting tomorrow. I expect your marks to be improving very soon, Harry."

"Yes, Professor." He mumbled, and she turned in the direction of her office, as he sped up walking towards the tower. Grinding his teeth in frustration at the thought of having to spend Friday afternoons with some snippy, knowitall Ravenclaw, studying Herbology.

-----

Classes went by quickly the next day, Friday at 6:00 or so, Harry bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione (who had protested that she could very well give him lessons) and headed outside to greenhouse three. The September air was crisp and cool as Harry walked briskly up to the magically enhanced greenhouse, before taking a deep breath, and walking in.

Whatever he was expecting, when he opened the door of the greenhouse certainly didn't prepare him for what he saw. Inside sat an exquisite, and proper looking girl, jotting notes with her quill on a piece of parchment. Hearing the door, she straightened up and smiled at him, with perfect white teeth.

"Hello, I'm Marie, Marie Suzanne Prince, actually, but just call me Marie. You're Harry Potter, right? I've heard all about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She extended her slim white hand, and Harry, overcoming his initial shock, grinned warmly and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Marie." He said, trying to wipe a silly grin off his face.

She bid him to have a seat next to her, and stowed her quill and parchment in an impeccable, blue bag next to her. She related to him what Professor Sprout had told her about what topics they should cover, as Harry nodded absently, using the time to look Marie over again. She was stunning, really. He thought. There was no other way to put it. Her silky, raven black ringlets were in a ponytail reaching halfway down her back, tied with a small, blue, silk ribbon. A few curly black tendrils framed her very pale face, where heavy-lashed, large, deep blue eyes, flecked with navy contrasted her pale skin. Her nose was perfect, as if chiseled from alabaster, and her full lips were naturally rosy. Her quality robes, with a Ravenclaw crest embroidered in silk, and her pleated grey skirt complimented her slim frame, and she smelled lightly of roses, and cleanliness.

Finally she stopped talking, and Harry was pulled from his admiration, back to attention as she pulled a pair of small leather gardening gloves from her bag, which fit her long, slim fingers perfectly.

"Do you have yours?" She enquired of Harry.

"Yep." He grinned at her again, and followed as she made her way to a dangerous looking plant in the far corner of the greenhouse. He paid attention as best he could, while they worked together, pruning, planting and harvest several plants that they'd worked with in class.

Unexpectedly, the image of Ginny Weasley popped into his mind, as he and Marie pruned, and Marie hummed. It was common knowledge that Harry was romantically interested in Ginny, and she with him, though they had not gone on a date, nor had he told her his feelings. The redhead was completely different than Marie- not that he fancied Marie, but Ginny's long red hair was straight and silky, her chocolate eyes were so warm and laughing, she was freckled and tan, often loud, brave, and not afraid to play rough, in quidditch. Harry suspected it had something to do with growing up with her brothers. The pale, somewhat reserved, breathtaking girl next to him seemed so opposite. He sighed a little before turning to Marie.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He asked her, her deep blue eyes startling him, when they met his own. She smiled at him, and told him about herself.

"Well. I'm the youngest in the Prince family. We're a very old family, stretching back eons, apparently. Somewhere along the line, one of my ancestors married a veela, and another a vampire, see?" She opened her mouth and Harry saw that her canine teeth were slightly more pointy that most peoples. "Don't worry-" she laughed a silvery little laugh "I don't bite. Anyways, I was raised in France, though my family is Brittish, which accounts for the accent." The accent to which she referred, Harry noted, was but kind of pleasant musical lilt to her voice. "I transferred to Hogwarts in second year, when my family moved back here. I love to read, and my favorite subject is Charms, though I enjoy them all. What about you?" She asked.

Harry related to her his past, some of which she already knew, and of quiddich.

"I really enjoy going to quidditch games." She said. "I've seen you fly- it's amazing."

"Do you fly?" He asked, eagerly.

She smiled sadly "Not very well."

"You should come along with me sometime" Harry invited "If you want to, that is."

"Really? Wow Harry, I'd love to!" She said, amazed at the offer.

Before Harry knew it, the two hours of tutoring were up.

"Are you free during the week, if I need extra help?" He found himself asking.

"Of course. Any time, Harry. It was wonderful meeting you." She said, as she gathered her belongings.

"And you." He whispered, as he watched her retreating form crossing the grounds.

'Merlin. What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered, heading back towards Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AU after HBP! This is Harry's 6th year, my style :). All creds to JKR, except for Marie who belongs to me.

Chapter Two: Through The Stars

Upon returning to the common room that night, Harry got caught up with Ginny and Seamus, playing exploding snap, and joined the game, laughing and bantering with Ginny, as all thoughts of Marie left his mind. They stayed up late, and when they finally did get to bed, Harry dropped off immediately into a dreamless sleep.

----

The next morning, when the first rays of light peeked through the curtains of his bed, Harry awoke, and climbed out, and headed for a shower. As the warm water massaged his back, his mind drifted once more to Marie, and yesterday's tutoring session. He remembered how excited she'd been at his offer for a ride on his broomstick, and he considered following through on that offer. Where was the Ravenclaw common room? Where was her dorm? He could pick her up there, if she liked. He'd have to talk to some of her friends. It wouldn't be betraying Ginny of anything, not romantic, just friendly. Hell, he had no obligations to Ginny anyhow. Harry got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

He immediately spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and joined them.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione greeted.

"How'd it go yesterd-mmph?" Ron inquired, while stuffing a scone into his mouth.

"Well—" Harry related the tale of meeting Marie, told them a little of what she'd told him herself.

"I offered to give her a ride on my Firebolt," Harry told them "But I don't know where her dorm is, to pick her up."

"I'll ask around." Hermione assured him.

After breakfast, Hermione pulled him aside, as the others filed off for class.

"Be careful, Harry." She warned.

"Careful of what?" He asked, indignantly.

"Ginny. You've given her all sorts of hints that you fancy her. She'll be devastated if you get yourself involved with this Ravenclaw."

"I'm NOT involved with Marie!" Harry said, frustrated.

"Alright, alright." Hermione said "Calm down. And I'll try to find out where the dorm is,

for you.

"Thanks" He said. And they hurried to Transfiguration."

----

Hermione came into the great hall several minutes late to dinner that evening, and sat down in her usual spot, between Harry and Ron.

"I've got it, Harry!" She said, beaming and handing him a slip of paper.

"What?" asked Ron.

"The directions to Marie Prince's dorm!" Harry exclaimed delightedly. "Thanks Hermione!"

"What does he need to go there for?" Ron asked, looking startled.

"I told her I'd let her ride the Firebolt" said Harry "Catch you guys later! Thanks Hermione!" And with that, Harry jogged back to Gryffindor tower to grab his Firebolt.

----

Harry mounted his broom right outside the window in his dorm, and opened the little piece of paper that Hermione had given him. It was a rough sketch of the east side of the castle with a little arrow pointing to a window in one of the small towers. He crunched it in his fist, and took of through the twilight.

In no time, Harry was circling the very same small tower, looking for the window indicated on his slip of paper. Sure enough, the small window was lit up, and the goldeny glow of fire light could be seen in the lavender dusk. Summoning his courage, Harry dived from above the tower, slowing expertly in front of the window. Luckily for him, unlike the Gryffindor dormitory, the Ravenclaws had single rooms. Inside the window he saw a small clean room, with a blue bedspread, where a black cat lay stretch. The bed had silk, midnight blue drapes over it, and writing with a gold tipped quill on a desk in the corner of the room sat Marie, her long black ringlets cascading down her back, tied messily on her head in a bun, with long strands of raven curls escaping.

He rapped on her window, and she started and looked up, her surprise turned to amazement, as she hurried to the window and opened it. Harry grinned at her, his cheeks red from the air, and his hair mussed from the wind.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked.

"I'd love one." She replied simply, pulling on a coal grey cloak, and a scarf of blue and bronze- the Ravenclaw colors, as he led her to the window.

At the window she paused, unsure of how to mount the broom hovering just outside.

"May I?" Harry asked. Upon her nod, he grasped her waist with her strong arms, and hoisted her, surprisingly light body onto the broomstick, before hopping on himself.

"Hold on tight" He laughed, before taking a steep dive, and heard Marie exhale sharply. He felt a little flutter in his stomach, and was not positive what it was from- the dive, or Marie's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, in fear of falling. Harry did a few more elaborate dives, and loop-de-loops, earning thrilled laughter from Marie, before calmly rising and circling slowing overhead of Hogwarts.

"Wow, Harry, this," She started breathlessly. Regaining her composure, she added "Thank you. This is wonderful."

They circled for a while more, and watched the moon come up, speaking softly with each other, and finally, Harry turned the Firebolt around and headed back towards Marie's dorm room. At the room, he brought the stick to the windowsill, hopped off and lifted Marie off. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed pink with exhilaration, as she pressed her lips to his cheek, and bid him goodnight.

Speechless, Harry just hopped on his broom, and grinned, waved goodnight, and sped off into the dark. Long after the small tower was out of sight Harry slowed his broomstick and pulled his hand up to touch the warm spot on his check where her lips' had touched. He grinned a giddy, crazy grin, and zoomed full speed ahead to his dorm room, where his roommates were already in bed. He hopped off his broom, waving silently to Neville, who was in bed reading, before falling onto his bed, and falling asleep in his robes. His dreams were filled with gleaming black curls, and big, deep, blue eyes.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Marie arose early the next morning, and took great care to arrange her long curly hair in a somewhat elaborate bun, as well as to iron her robes and her pleated skirt. She packed her textbooks, and headed down the stairs of the Ravenclaw dormitory for breakfast. Her mother had always been a very strong woman she thought, as she made her way down the several flights of stairs. Gardenia Prince had raised Marie and her brother virtually by herself, as her father was often absent in their childhood. And when her father had passed away unexpectedly, her mother had taken over his business ventures. Throughout all of this, Gardenia had fulfilled her duties as a society woman, and her children could not have asked for a more attentive mother. Marie had, on the other hand, always been a rather fragile and sickly child. She sometimes felt so helpless, compared to empowered mother. And yet, Harry Potter, the Harry Potter was showing interest in her. Or perhaps he was only being polite. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel a little shiver every time she thought of him. It was hard not to be intoxicated by him… he was brave, funny, tall, handsome, great at quidditch, and the list went on. She arrived in Great Hall, and went to join a couple of the other early rising Ravenclaw girls.

As the owls started to come in, she spotted her mother's tawny owl. It landed next to her. She gave it a bit of food and it soon flew off, but not before dropping off a small package with a note attached. She opened the package, to find what looked to be a tiny container of lip balm. The note attached was in her mother's distinctive scrawl.

Dearest Marie,

I hope that you are maintaining your grades and enjoying yourself. The gift is infused with an extremely tiny amount of Felix Felicis. Perhaps it will bring you a small smile on a bad day.

Work hard, dear.

Love, Mum.

Marie smiled, and pocketed the little container.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, she saw Harry near to that red headed friend of his, and Hermione Granger. Hermione was widely known in Ravenclaw, and much resentment was directed at her for having the top marks in the grade. As she watched, a pretty red head sat on his other side, and his attention immediately turned to her. He said something, and she laughed, and leaned on his shoulder. Marie's reverie was broken by Carmella sitting next to her.

"Marie, hello?" Carmella snipped.

"Hmm?" Marie tore her eyes away from the Gryffindor table to her classmate.

"We've asked you twice! Whose grading curve is harder? McGonagall's or Snape's?"

"Snape's is harder, but Transfig. is a harder subject. Speaking of which… I have a bit of studying to do." She said, excusing herself, and leaving the other girls to their speculation. She hurriedly left the table headed out of the Great Hall. From there she headed out onto the grounds. The late September air was crisp, and she had left her cloak in her room, She headed over to the greenhouses, and let herself into Greenhouse 3. For some reason, Herbology had a very calming effect on her. She sat down next to a plant she knew to be harmless, and closed her eyes. She came often to the greenhouses when she was feeling anxious of stressed. Her mother may have been able to cope with her emotional problems on her own, but Marie felt comforted in the greenhouses. The immense amount of time she had spent there earlier in her earlier years at Hogwarts had lead to exemplary Herbology grades, and she attempted to maintain them the best she could.

"Maybe things happen for a reason." She thought to herself, as she picked up her schoolbooks to head to her first class. she paused for a second at the door, took out the lip balm, and rubbed a little bit onto her lips. She was excited about her next tutoring session with Harry, but until then she would just have to look forward to Charms, right before lunch. It just so happened that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had it together.

---

Harry had been having a good day. He still felt sort of exhilarated from his late night broom ride the previous night. Not to mention that he had slept like a log, his dreams free of Voldemort, Cedric and the like, which was quite unusual for him. His first period class was transfiguration, in which he was trying to concentrate, but kept being distracted. Actually, it was Ron's hair that was doing the distracting as it kept reminding him of Ginny's. Which was a little disturbing, not to mention embarrassing. Finally, McGonagall gave the homework assignment (a foot of parchment on wand paths for inanimate to animate transfiguration.)

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall called to Harry as he made to leave the classroom.

Harry sighed apprehensively and went over to her desk.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

"How has the tutor that I set up for you been working out?" She asked him.

An image of Marie flashed through his head, and his cheek tingled a second, before he answered, "Perfectly, Professor."

"Excellent. Have a good day Potter." McGonagall dismissed him with a satisfied smile.

The next few periods went rather slowly, and per usual. Ron had trouble staying awake. Hermione answered enough questions for the three of them. Neville knocked over his cauldron during potions, and Snape docked 20 points from Gryffindor. Even Hermione seemed a little less attentive in History of Magic, as she polished her prefect badge on her robe, a little distractedly.

It wasn't until Charms, right before lunch, that things got interesting. Harry sat down towards the back of the class in his usual spot, but when he glanced at the desk to his right, it was not Ron sitting next to him.

---

Marie sat calmly taking notes, and not looking at Harry Potter, right next to her. On the inside, however, she was jumping with excitement. She had decided that had she learned anything from Gardenia Prince, it was to seize the day. Despite that disgruntled red haired boy, whose seat she had stolen, glaring at her, her idea had worked perfectly. It wasn't much of a plot, she knew. Perhaps Harry wasn't interested in her. Boys usually liked funny, confident girls, and she was pretty sure that she didn't fit that definition. However, sometimes it was worth taking a risk. And something told this was it. She mustered all her courage, turned her head, and shot Harry a big smile.

Harry half grinned back at her, before turning back to the parchment in front of him.

From the other side of Harry, Hermione Granger cocked her head at Marie and raised an eyebrow. Marie gave her a tentative smile, and both girls turned back to their notes.

Marie tried her best not to tune out Professor Flitwick, it was hard however, as she kept glancing at Harry, and at least once, she was sure that she'd seen him do the same. Her logical Ravenclaw self knew better than to let her emotions distract her from her schoolwork, but today she was feeling impulsive, and so far, it had seemed to have brought her nothing but good.

---

Harry's heart was beating faster and he felt a little flushed. His pretty and quiet new friend had sat next to him.

"Maybe she did like our outing last night. I certainly didn't mind it." He thought.

After class, he exited next to her, and pulled her aside.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hi Harry." She said and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk before lunch?" He asked her, hoping he sounded more suave than he felt.

To his pleasure, a tinge of pink appeared on Marie's pale complexion, and he suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

They walked out, and followed the shore of the Great Lake, talking casually. Harry found it unusual that he could talk so candidly with her. He knew he was attracted to her— Harry stopped himself before that train of thought could progress. They were merely friends. Still, she did look awfully nice today. He related the story of Neville's potions accident to her, to which she responded,

"Snape is an awfully bitter man. I can hardly believe I'm related to him!"

"You're related to Snape!" He exclaimed, almost recoiling for a second. This beautiful girl was related to a thing like Snape? Genetics can be so unbelievable on occasion!

"You know most purebloods and even half bloods are somehow related. Snape was my mother's cousin. It certainly doesn't get me any favors though" She laughed a little.

They walked and talked for a while, until noticing how close to class it was getting, they walked back towards the castle. On an impulse, Harry took Marie's delicate hand, and it was almost as if an extremely pleasant shock ran through him. They held hands as they started to head back to the castle. Marie stopped and pointed at a small clump of oddly colored algae on the edge of the lake.

"Look, Harry. I'm pretty sure that Professor Sprout told us--" But Harry had tuned her out. He saw her lips moving, and he started to lean forward, he just wanted to kiss her, but he quickly caught control of himself. Maybe he liked her… just a little. And he sure wasn't planning on getting better at Herbology any time soon. They held hands all the way back to the castle, and when it was time to part ways, he hardly wanted to let go.

---

The rest of the day passed without event, and that evening, the Quidditch team's practice seemed extraordinarily better that usual. They were putting their best efforts as well, and there were none of the usual careless errors that they seemed to usually make. At the end of the practice, everyone was exhilarated.

"Amazing job everyone!" He called to his teammates, as they high-fived each other and headed towards the lockers.

Harry hopped off his broom, and saw a grinning Ginny running towards him. He picked her up at the waist and twirled her around, smiling as largely as she was.

"You were amazing, Gin!" He congratulated her.

She just stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Somewhere, behind his utter bliss, Harry realized that he had a problem.

A/N: Hey Guys! If you like, hate or have concrit, please drop me a review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley had always had a thing for Harry Potter. She had hero-worshipped him since around the age of ten, her ardor for him only amplified when he had saved her life when she was eleven. But he hadn't shown any interest, and she had slowly moved on. as she grew older, had found that boys thought her to be pretty, and she had used this to her advantage. Now in her fifth year, she had dated boys from all houses… even Slytherin, though she knew better than to let her brothers find out about that. But since the end of fifth year, she and Harry had been flirting, and exchanging glances. She had come a long way since she had been tongue tied in his presence. And yesterday? She had kissed him. Ginny replayed the scene in her mind.

After an exhilarating Quidditch practice, he had picked her up and spun her around. She had then leaned up and kissed him. She'd felt him grin under her lips as they met his own, and he'd pulled away, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." He'd said.

Giggling, they had gone to the Quidditch equipment shed, and she'd locked the door with a wave of her wand. Harry had pushed her (though not too hard) up against the wall, and covered her mouth with his own. Ginny had had lots of boyfriends, and she had know some pretty good kissers in her time. But at that moment, she had felt like she was going to melt with pleasure. Harry's tongue explored her mouth, and he gently bit her lip a little, before pulling back.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time." He had said, a little breathlessly, before bending and starting to kiss her neck, by which he had been rewarded a small moan from Ginny.

Outside the shed, voices had started to become clearer, and the pair pulled away from each other as they heard the distinctive voice of Draco Malfoy becoming clearer.

"I'll get the balls. I want everyone to do four laps around the pitch, and be done by the time I'm back!"

Harry and Ginny had exchanged a quick glance, before she took his hand, and they made their way around old broomsticks and broken bludger bats to the back entrance of the shack. She had straightened her hair, brushed off her mussed clothing, which was dusty from the wall of the shed and walked towards the girls locker room, only pausing to shoot a grin back at Harry, which he had returned.

That had been yesterday afternoon, and Ginny hadn't seen him since. She hadn't told any of her friends- Ginny knew better. She didn't really feel like having to deal with the infamous Hogwarts gossip mill, and she didn't really think that Harry did either. Her friends had been wondering, however, what had put her in such a wonderful mood. She had merely smiled secretively and excused herself.

After trying distractedly to do a bit of Transfiguration homework, Ginny headed to the Great hall for dinner. She felt a tiny bit apprehensive, and not altogether very hungry, but anxious to see Harry. There had been such tension, so to speak, between them for so long… the dynamic between them would surely have changed.

She spotted him at the far end of the Gryffindor table, and squeezed onto the end of the table next to him. Ron, with his mouth full, greeted her from Harry's other side. Harry said nothing to her, but shot her a devious smile. As Ginny was helping herself to some food, Hermione sat down across from them, and started to discuss the new subject that they were studying in Charms.

"Flitwick says that to successfully perform the charm, you need a mental image of the area that you're trying to recreate. I've never been a visual learner… I wonder if I'll be able to do it properly," She pondered.

"Oh, shove it, Hermione." Ron said contemptuously. "Since when do you get things wrong in that class? It's always, 'Ooh, I know!' or 'Professor Flitwick, call on me'" He imitated in a squeaky voice.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as she responded, "You're just sore because I told you that your essay was rubbish! Well, it was!"

Ginny, used to the bickering of her friend and her brother, covertly moved her hand under the table onto Harry's thigh. He jumped a little at her touch, and glanced at her. Seeing the mischief in her eyes, and the little game she was playing, he smiled a little, and pretended to ignore her for what Ron and Hermione were saying.

"…you know that's my favorite sweater, and I found Crookshanks hair all over it!" Ron continued angrily.

"You've never worn that sweater, you're being petty!" Hermione retorted.

Harry found it increasingly hard to try to ignore Ginny, though he did his best, to look engaged in Ron and Hermione's conversation.

Ginny traced patterns on Harry's thigh with her fingers under the table, while looking innocently away, and drinking her pumpkin juice with her other hand. She moved her hand more towards the inside of his thigh, and up, little by little, as he continued to look away. After finally tracing a few little swirls in somewhat dangerous territory, Ginny was satisfied to note the effect of her actions on Harry. She pulled her hand away, and excused herself, giving Harry a meaningful look.

"I'll, uh, catch up with you guys, er, later." Harry stammered to Ron and Hermione before getting up and quickly following Ginny. They left the Great Hall, and he jogged to catch up with her.

"I missed you" She said silkily, pulling Harry into a nearby classroom.

Harry said nothing, just pulled her into a long kiss. It was less tender than before, and more passionate. Ginny intertwined her hands in his hair, and he moved his hands down her sides. Ginny groaned a little as he moved to her neck, and groaned slightly when he nipped it with his teeth before kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She moved to undo her blouse, but Harry stopped her.

"Not yet." He said.

Ginny nodded, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"We should clean up" She murmured.

Harry assented, and they smoothed each other's shirts. Ginny giggled as Harry ran his hand over the little red mark where he had bitten her.

"We should have that talk" She said. "You know. What are we? Where're we going…"

"Mm." Harry said uncomfortably "I know."

"We can put it off of course…" Ginny said, noting his discomfort with the topic.

"I have Potions study group now." She continued cheerily, though inside she felt a little hurt. Did Harry not like her? Did he just want to make out?

"Catch you later." She said, hurrying out of the classroom.

Harry sank down onto a desk and watched her go, before checking his watch. It was time for his Herbology tutoring session. He got up and headed down the hall, and outside towards the Greenhouses.

A/N: Well, that was it! I'm sorry it was so short- I'll work on making them longer. It was mostly Ginny perspective. Next chapter will be more Harry/Marie interaction, and more Harry/Ginny interaction.

Love it? Hate it? Concrit? Review!


End file.
